creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashingCymbal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrashingCymbal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:46, July 8, 2012 [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hope you were ok with my constructive criticism I just like to be helpful if I can, because I really DID enjoy it I mean the whole monstrously violent nature of the family was wonderfully written, I should give you a rating too, kinda forgot about that, I'll have to do it here I guess. I'm going to go with 9/10 for awesome graphic detail and great subject choice! I hope to see more pastas :P --A. Nightfire (talk) 22:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) A. Nightfire Ban You were given three days for the combined rules broken. It doesn't matter if it's your first time. Can I have a look at these "Combines rules" please? CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 17:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: ban Joke or not, it was a discriminatory insult. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 19:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You gonna do it? Hey buddy! So, are you gonna do what I suggested with Imscared.exe? Leave me a message on my talk page with what you experienced and what happenned! Talk to you in chat, man! _JackFrost5738 23:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Thank you Cymbal! And thank you for the support! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Anytime ol' buddy ol' pal. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, you're welcome! You deserved it :) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats PHPRRRRRRPPPPP HAPPY MODSHIP PHRRRRRRRp let's throw a party! Max, I do this for a living! 06:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) PAHTEH I'll be sure to put out the milkshake in my yard. Max, I do this for a living! 23:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU HAVE... THE BOOOTTTTYYY???? Max, I do this for a living! 23:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ooomph bby Max, I do this for a living! 04:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Psh A mod and you don't sign your posts? FOOLISH INFIDEL! PATHETIC! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY CONDOM My ban ends in like 2 weeks so yeah Max, I do this for a living! 08:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) hey Kill said he can't revoke the ban from chat that's on me, so would you mind helping me out with that? when my time's up of course. Anna Monroe (talk) 13:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) WELL OKAY THEN I'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND STEAL THE TARDIS AND MAYBE ALBERT EINSTEIN OR SOME LEADING SCIENTIST IN TIME TRAVEL AND QUANTUM MECHANICS WHILE I'M AT THAT YEAH I'M A FUCKING OVERACHIEVER But it ends in 2 weeks. Can't you wait? P.S. Hold Tap dat booty Max, I do this for a living! 04:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) MMMMMF Max, I do this for a living! 17:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) bat all uf mi pestes suc okay I'll give it a go since I'm bored too :D Max, I do this for a living! 17:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The face... The-the face... Mother! Meh Ban So, about my ban. Apparently I've been gone for two days for right about now, and I think you've left my account in the depths of ban land. I hope this has been a mistake, because for a while, I still can't get on chat no matter what. He Man is ridiculous. CreepyNoodles01 (talk) 01:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNoodles01 B& So I can understand why I was banned, but me and Krule have used that abbreviation "fgt" numerous times in the past without so much as a warning. It was a joke, the person I directed it at knows it was a joke. You guys really need to get the sticks out of your asses. WalkingDitto (talk) 17:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ONE MORE DAY Max, I do this for a living! 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC)